


Wishing on a Star

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, blatant romanticism, older guys tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: During a very special evening, Starsky reminisces and gives thanks.





	Wishing on a Star

**Author's Note:**

> More cross-posting. This one appeared on Day 19 of the 2016 Starsky&Hutch Advent Calendar.

“Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight.”

Starsky leaned back, utterly relaxed, and smiled at the pinpoint of light in the darkening sky. “Remember, Ma? Remember the night you taught me that? We’d driven all the way out on Long Island to see Aunt Sadie and Uncle Herb, ‘cause Nicky’d just had his first birthday and they hadn’t met him yet.” He snickered to himself. “Hellava long drive on Pop’s day off but I was only a five-year-old kid so who ever listened to me?”

The night sounds coming from the small peaceful garden began to pick up as evening descended.

“Remember, Ma? We were sitting on their stoop after supper, swatting mosquitoes and listening to Aunt Sadie coo and babble at Nick. You noticed the star and taught me the poem. You laughed though, said it was probably Venus, ‘cause it was so bright, but that, since Venus is also known as the evening, or morning star, it was okay to wish on it.”

His smile softened. “I did, ya know. That night and every night after that when I saw the first star of evening, wherever I was.”

Through the open window behind him, his partner murmured drowsily, “Starsk?”

“‘m out here, Hutch,” he replied, gently. “Be in in a minute.”

“Mmmmmmm.”

Starsky smiled more deeply. “This isn’t Venus tonight though, Ma. It’s almost directly overhead so it’s probably Vega. Hutch’s been teaching me the constellations whenever we’re out of the city. It’s the only time we can see enough of the stars to make sense of ‘em. It’s my wish star for tonight.”

He settled back against the sun-warmed wall of the cabin they’d rented for the special occasion and stared up, unblinkingly, at the brightening source of photons. “Gonna be a different kind of wish though.” Breathing deeply, he lowered his already soft voice. “I wish… to thank whoever or whatever’s out there, listening. Thank you for my life and all the times you’ve brought me through the rough stuff.”

Turning his head, he looked lovingly at his other half, moving restlessly in the big almost-empty bed. “Thank you even more for _his_ life, and everything you helped him survive.”

Leaning back again, he slowly rotated the ring on the third finger of his left hand. “Most of all, thank you for _our_ life, and the fact that now we can live it openly, together.”

“Starsk?”

“Out here, babe.”

“I know. I can hear you muttering.”

“Just talkin’ to Ma, and the first star.”

“Ah, Venus is up, huh?” Hutch said, knowingly.

“It’s not Venus, smarty pants,” Starsky replied, tenderly. “I think it’s Vega.”

“Probably,” Hutch said, distractedly. “But come back to bed, please, love? We’re on our honeymoon and I’m lonely.”

“No, you’re insatiable,” Starsky said, chuckling sexily.

“That, too,” was Hutch’s considered response.

Getting up, Starsky spared one last look at his wish star. “Thank you.”

First star of evening  
Hears everyone’s deepest wish  
A few are granted

END


End file.
